Todo lo que quiero
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Todo lo que quería en ese momento era eso, estar junto a ella, abrazados, sabiendo que iba a tener a esa fabulosa chica que lo había inspirado cerca, fuera por el tiempo que fuera. A la única que quería y querría por siempre —con completa seguridad— sería a Mina Ashido.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC.

Me moría por escribir algo de ellos.

* * *

Todo lo que quiero

—Es a ti—

* * *

.

Dios, tiene que detenerse. No sabe desde cuándo lleva así, pero como continúe probablemente todos comiencen a notar que se queda minutos mirando sin mirarlos.

Todo es aún peor cuando Mina está cerca.  
No necesita respuesta alguna, la tiene hace tiempo. Sólo que no está seguro de qué debería hacer.

En un principio sólo era sobre gustar, ahora las cosas estaban volviéndose un poco más complicadas. No recuerda cuándo empezó a verla de esa manera, ¡jamás creyó que iba a suceder algo así!

Se sentía algo mal, y mirarla a la cara le avergonzaba, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Maldita sea, era preciosa.

Su imaginación nunca había sido algo muy especial, pero ahora deseaba que brillara por su ausencia. Además esos días estaba haciendo más calor de lo normal y no le favorecía demasiado. En la sala las chicas iban con pantalones cortos y camisetas de tirantes, después de todo confiaban en ellos y si Mineta pretendía pasarse de listo, siempre podían golpearlo o alguno de los más considerados les echaban una mano para que no se sintieran más incómodas.

Él muchas veces lo había hecho, pero no se sentía muy agradable sabiendo que al mirar a Mina tenía pensamientos similares a los de Mineta.

Joder, cómo era posible que ese idiota no se sintiera ni un poco culpable. ¡Si a él lo estaba volviendo loco! Pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué tan suaves serían su labios? ¿Cómo se sentirían los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo bajo sus manos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si lo intentara?

—Profesor Aizawa.

Un gruñido salió del mayor, molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kirishima?

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —sonrió nerviosamente.

El profesor dudó un momento, al darse cuenta el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

—Es urgente —juntó las manos desde su pupitre, rogándole que lo dejara ir.

Aizawa suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano, mandándolo fuera. Kirishima agradeció y salió lo más pronto posible, sintiéndose jodidamente incómodo. Pudo escuchar a penas la voz del profesor indicándole que no tardara.

Nada más llegar al baño se encerró en un cubículo.

Eso iba de mal en peor. Quién lo mandaba a pensar en esas tonterías en plena clase. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, algo molesto consigo mismo. El rostro de Mina sonrojado y rebosante de placer lo invadió de nuevo, logrando que sus mejillas se calentaran un poco.

Más le valía apresurarse o Aizawa lo castigaría, seguramente.

[ I ]

—¡Kirishima!

Un golpe le llegó en plena nuca. Soltó un quejido y se llevó la mano al cuello para sobarlo. Le dirigió la mirada a Sero, que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Ahora sí estás escuchando? —preguntó— ¿Qué pasa, es sobre una chica?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Llevo intentando hacerte entrar en razón hace un rato—explicó—. Encima nos has hecho perder, no se puede jugar si estás con la cabeza en las nubes.

Sero se movió y le quitó el mando de las manos para dejarlo junto al suyo a un lado. Luego se acomodó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el sofá. Guardó silencio un instante.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Bueno... no creo que sea lo mejor hablar aquí...

El de cabello oscuro enarcó una ceja, de pronto sonrió.

—¿Qué, embarazaste a una chica, Kirishima?

Él soltó una carcajada y le dio un codazo. Sero también era un maldito idiota de vez en cuando.

Pero de pronto dejó de hacerle gracia el comentario tonto de su amigo.

—Nada de eso...

—Entonces, si no es eso, no puede ser nada grave—sonrió—. Venga, a ver si hablándolo vuelves a jugar bien.

Kirishima suspiró y lo miró un momento, cuando estaba por decirle, alguien apareció desde las habitaciones. Al reconocer aquel color rosado cerró la boca de inmediato. Hanta notó el cambio en su expresión y se volteó, encontrándose con Mina y Kaminari. Cuando ellos los vieron sonrieron y se encaminaron a donde estaban.

Se subieron al sofá y se sentaron tras ellos. Mina detrás de él y Kaminari tras Sero, sin dejar de hablar. Cuando dieron por terminada su conversación, se centraron en ellos.

—¿Ya no habláis?

—¿Estamos interrumpiendo?—preguntó Mina.

No podía verla, pero sólo saber que estaba tras él lo complicaba todo. El sofá sonó un poco cuando ella se acomodó y bajó una pierna, que quedó justo al lado de su brazo izquierdo. Kirishima miró a Sero. No era tan idiota, seguro que notaba el cambio desde que Mina había aparecido.

Por suerte fue así, al parecer.

—Bueno, estábamos pensando en ir a comprar helados o algo por el estilo. Esta calor nos está matando y creo que no sólo a nosotros dos—dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Kaminari y Mina estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato. El rubio se apoyó en la cabeza de su amigo y le golpeó el hombro con la mano. Luego le indicó los controles. Sero comprendió de inmediato y le dio el que Kirishima estaba utilizando antes, para comenzar a jugar de nuevo.

—Pero bueno, ¿iremos a comprar helados o no? —Mina los miró a los dos viéndolos jugar como si nada.

—Fue idea de Kirishima, que vaya él —se defendió Sero.

En medio del juego, e intentando no morir, sacó con dificultad un par de monedas al tener a Kaminari apoyado en él. Le soltó un insulto por ello y el rubio se rió, negándose a echarse atrás.

—Toma —le entregó las monedas al sorprendido Kirishima, que lo miraba sin creérselo. ¡Él había dicho sobre los helados! La mirada de Sero se lo dejó claro. Al notar su cara de situación había inventado aquella excusa, así que lo menos que podía hacer por ayudarlo era ir—. Esa es mi parte, es todo lo que tengo acá.

Kaminari le pidió a Mina que hiciera lo mismo por él (cualquier cosa era mejor que poner el videojuego en pausa, al parecer), teniendo que levantar el borde de su camiseta para poder sacarlas. Sero comentó algo sobre eso.

—¿Cómo puedes andar con camiseta? Yo moriría antes de ponérmela de nuevo —hizo un gesto a la camiseta olvidada sobre el otro sofá.

—Bueno... Jirou me dijo que si no tenía nada interesante, que mejor me muriera de calor... —murmuró bajo.

Sero se quedó callado un momento y luego rompió en carcajadas. Seguramente eso le había tocado un poco la autoestima, era cierto, Kirishima y Katsuki tenían mucho mejor cuerpo que él y Denki, pero eso era lo de menos. ¡Con esa calor, a quién podría importarle!

—Venga, Jirou sólo bromeaba —sonrió Mina, contando las monedas de Kaminari con las suyas.

—¿Tú crees? —hizo una mueca.

—¡Sí! No te preocupes —asintió, luego le tocó el hombro al pelirrojo—. Kirishima.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Con el calor y el torso desnudo (sumando a eso todo lo que había imaginado con la chica), aparentemente estaba mucho más sensible.

—Vamos, yo te acompaño—le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias... —él le devolvió el gesto.

[ II ]

Siendo sincero, a duras penas lograba seguir la conversación con Ashido. Su mente se iba mucho más allá de sus palabras, aunque como antes de todo eso su inconsciente parecía darle más importancia a sus ojos y sonrisa que a cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Eso era una buena señal... ¿no?

—Kirishima, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó ella de pronto, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Oh, no, nada—rió—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ella de repente parecía más insegura o intimidada que nunca. No recordaba haberla visto de esa manera.

—Últimamente te siento un poco raro, especialmente conmigo—explicó—. Acaso... ¿hice algo que te molestó?

Bendito Dios, eso sólo lo hacía sentir mucho más culpable. Tenía que reparar eso, de alguna manera.

—Claro que no —sonrió pasándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándola a él con cariño—. Es sólo que ahora último he estado pensando en muchas cosas, no me hagas caso.

—Puedes contarme si quieres, podría intentar ayudarte —propuso con los ánimos renovados.

—Claro, pero ahora no. Es un día demasiado caluroso para atormentarse con tonterías —Se apartó de ella y rebuscó en la bolsa, sacó uno de los helados y se lo entregó. Al agregar su dinero y contar todo se dieron cuenta de que habían reunido bastante. Y aunque Sero no tenía mucho había sido de mucha ayuda.

Probablemente alcanzaran para toda la clase, tampoco es que fueran demasiados.

—Ten —se lo dio.

—Preferiría comerlo junto a los demás—dijo.

—Vamos, te estoy dando mi helado. Acepta—sonrió.

Mina lo observó sin comprender del todo.

—¿Quieres que me coma dos helados?

—¿Por qué no?—ladeó la cabeza, confundido— No es injusto si te cedo el mío.

—¡Pero es tuyo!

Kirishima entrecerró los ojos, siendo franco no lograba entender el punto de Mina. Era suyo, se sentía culpable, no podía simplemente disculparse —¿Por qué te disculpas? -Oh, simplemente es que me masturbo pensando en ti y eso me hace sentir mal, nada del otro mundo— y estaba intentando no infundirle más sospechas sobre su comportamiento. ¿No podía simplemente aceptarlo?

—¿Si lo compartimos?

Mina lo pensó un momento, no le lograba entrar en la cabeza por qué la insistencia de Eijirou en que se comiera su helado. Pero el calor la estaba matando y si lo comían entre los dos le parecía mucho mejor.

—Vale, así sí—cedió.

Kirishima sonrió, feliz.

Cuando ella comenzó a comer el helado se dio cuenta de su error. El maldito helado tenía forma cilíndrica...

[ III ]

—Entonces te gusta Mina.

Kirishima cerró los ojos. Sero hizo una mueca, había un par de cosas que no entendía, partiendo porque el pelirrojo ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Él lo había asumido y no estaba seguro en realidad. Pero si no lo negaba...

—No lo entiendo —murmuró pensativo— Pareciera como si para ti fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Bueno, si se lo contaba no iba a juzgarlo. A decir verdad era normal, y lo tenía claro. Eran jóvenes. Puede que hasta le haya ocurrido a Sero también, aunque prefería no saberlo (y que él no supiera lo que le sucedía).

—No tiene nada de malo.

—Por tu cara de estar en el infierno no creo que pienses eso.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para soltarlo.

—Es un infierno, sobre todo si te interesa demasiado.

—Cuando te gusta alguien es porque te interesa —dijo con obviedad— ¿Tú estás tonto?

Kirishima chasqueó la lengua, ¿cómo podía costarle tanto sacarlo y cómo Sero podía ser tan cabeza dura? Aunque hablando de cabezas duras... No era el más indicado a decir verdad, no, para nada.

—Interesar —repitió—. De manera sexual.

Sero se largó a reír.

—Sigo sin verle lo raro. Mina es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo, lo importante es que te guste y que no sea sólo atracción física —dijo recostándose en la cama de su amigo de manera horizontal, justo después de los pies de Kirishima.

—No logro acostumbrarme.

—Pues mira, si no le dices, vas a seguir así—cruzó las manos bajo su cabeza, usándolas de soporte. Cuando él se dio cuenta le lanzó el cojín que estaba usando sobre la almohada.

Hanta le agradeció y él pensó un buen rato en sus palabras.

—¿Eso no lo volvería peor?

—Si se convierte en tu novia, al menos vas a poder acercarte más—sonrió mientras lo miraba de reojo. De inmediato lo comprendió, pero él seguía sin estar seguro. ¿Y si no podía controlarse?

[...]

Sero se fue después de un rato y él se quedó en su habitación. Se quitó la camiseta y se la pasó por el cuerpo, quitándose un poco de sudor. Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, probablemente la hora de comer algo llegaría. No tenía hambre, pero bajaría de todas formas. A parte quería preguntarle a Katsuki si entrenaba con él mañana. No lo había visto desde hace bastante tiempo pero quizás llegaría a comer.

Estuvo un buen rato haciendo pesas hasta que alguien tocó su puerta. Le gritó que pasara sin más.

—Kirishima.

Alzó la mirada, aunque por su voz sabía perfectamente que era Ashido. Ella le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, implantando la curiosidad en el chico al darse cuenta de que escondía algo en su espalda. La vio caminar hasta él en la cama y sentarse a un lado.

Le prestó aún más atención cuando ella le mostró lo que llevaba, plantándolo frente su cara.

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó— ¿Me acompañas a verla?

A todas luces era una película de terror. Bueno, no le disgustaban y al menos a Mina tampoco, por su cara de emoción. Asintió, aceptando.

—¿Le preguntaste a los demás?

—No he visto a Katsuki ni a Uraraka, Kaminari dijo que tenía que reflexionar sobre su estilo de vida —aparentemente lo que dijo Jirou sí le afectó—, Sero dijo que prefería descansar un poco. Que tal vez bajaba si era incapaz de dormir con el calor—enumeró con los dedos—, intenté preguntarle a Iida pero comenzó a hablar sobre los problemas que provocaban los gastos innecesarios de electricidad al director... y a los demás me dio pereza preguntarles. Somos veinte personas, sabes.

Kirishima sonrió y dejó una pesa sobre sus piernas para ver la caja por ambos lados. Le dio una rápida leída a la sinopsis y luego se lo entregó.

—¿No van a preparar nada aún? —inquirió— Para ir a echarles una mano si quieren.

—Uhm, Momo, Asui y Tooru dijeron que iban a encargarse e Izuku preparó la mesa. No creo que necesiten más ayuda —sonrió.

—Ya veo...

—Entonces, te dejo. Nos vemos luego —se puso de pie y se fue sin decir más.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Kirishima soltó las pesas en el suelo sin fijarse a dónde iban a parar. Iba a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor que todavía le quedaba, podía sentir sus brazos un tanto pegajosos por el.

Miró de reojo y vio a Mina a su lado, ella se acercaba, pero esta vez no era para mostrarle la película. Supo que sus intenciones claramente eran otras cuando puso una mano en su muslo. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. Luego de pestañear se encontraba completamente solo.

Si no lo intentaba tampoco ganaba, ¿no?

[ IV ]

Todos se habían ido cuando Mina regresó del baño. La película estaba puesta y sólo había que darle a reproducir para comenzar a verla. Ella se sentó a su lado, no muy lejos. Era la distancia entre dos personas que se tenían confianza.

Al pensar en eso, recordó que no estaba confiando en ella ocultándole que sí había estado evitándola un poco y la razón de por qué lo hacía.

Ella debía saberlo y él saber qué le diría.

A veces Mina le hacía comentarios en el oído sobre la película, lo suficientemente bajo para no interrumpir las voces de los personajes. Él respondía a penas, sinceramente. Estaba solo y a oscuras con Ashido, eso le estaba afectando un poco. Juraba al cielo que estaba luchando para apartar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera provocarle problemas.

Después de un rato ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aunque la notó ligeramente incómoda. Aparentemente estaba intentando que sus cuernos no le molestaran.

Sonrió levemente y se acomodó de forma que no le incomodara a ninguno de los dos.

Ella no volvió a removerse, o al menos su cuerpo estando tan sensible no la sintió. Eso hasta que la mano de Mina tocó su brazo y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la suya. De inmediato su atención se desvió del largometraje, algo así no podía ignorarlo con su inestabilidad reciente.

Justo cuando intentó decir su nombre ella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Mina lo miró desde abajo, encontrándose con sus ojos. Sabía que ese era el momento exacto, que si no hacía algo probablemente lo echaría a perder, pero de por si le estaba costando bastante creerse que eso estaba pasando.

Su mano tembló, dudó sobre levantarla, pero finalmente llegó hasta la mejilla de Mina. En respuesta ella subió la suya y la apretó. Cuando notó que se acercaba un poco, decidió dejar de hacer el tonto. La besó, un poco tímido al principio, pero en corto tiempo se volvió más atrevido. Apartó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Mina y la movió hasta su cintura, la rodeó con su brazo y sin avisar la sentó sobre su pierna.

—Me asustaste—suspiró, sonriendo suavemente.

Kirishima sonrió también, acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

—Perdona —murmuró—. Mina...

—¿Si?

—Me gustas —apartó su mirada un momento para observar sus labios. La mano que estaba en la mejilla de la chica bajó un poco, hasta que pudo delinear el borde de su labio con su pulgar—. Me gustas mucho...

—También me gustas, Eijirou —respondió con una feliz sonrisa.

—Creo que estabas intentando hacérmelo saber... —rió por lo bajo. Ella sonrió aún más. Entonces él se dio cuenta de un detalle, pudo haber sido porque estaba oscuro... pero ni siquiera había notado que lo que llevaba de pijama, no era más que una camiseta y pantalones muymuy cortos. Abrió la mano y la apoyó en su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo— No lo soporto, deseo mucho besarte.

Estaban tan embelesados el uno en el otro que, cuando el grito agudo proveniente de la película interrumpió el ambiente en la sala, los dos dieron un salto. Al darse cuenta de dónde había venido, Mina se llevó una mano al pecho y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire con brusquedad. La tensión reunida en todos esos días le estaba matando un poco ahora que se había relajado. Tal vez dormir sería una buena idea.

Cogió el control del televisor y lo apagó. Todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Eso fue muy matapasiones, creo que estoy enfadado.

Ashido sonrió, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y se acercó para besarlo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

Enarcó una ceja ante su pregunta. Eso significaba claramente que había algo que estaba olvidando, pero...  
Ella rodó los ojos y apoyó los antebrazos en los hombros de Kirishima. Así quedó mucho más cerca que hace un rato.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Ouh...

Eijirou se dio con la palma en la cara, cómo había podido olvidar eso. Incluso cuando era lo más fácil de recordar. Despegó su espalda del respaldo del sofá y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la zona del cuello, la clavícula y el nacimiento de los pechos.

—Sí —dijo recién después de muchos besos— quiero ser —beso— tu novio—subió hasta los labios de Mina y le dio otro ahí—. Lo siento, quizás lo olvidé por el cansancio.

—Uhm... —frunció el ceño, pensativa— en ese caso deberías ir a descansar. Además ya es tarde.

—Tienes razón —murmuró, echándose hacia atrás. De pronto se quedó mirándola fijamente y sonrió. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar o siquiera hacer un gesto de confusión, Kirishima la sujetó por los muslos y se puso de pie. Mina rió luego de agarrarse a él con fuerza al ser tomada desprevenida—. Iremos a descansar entonces.

Cuando Kirishima empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras, olvidando apagar los aparatos e intentando no tropezar, Mina ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

—Si estás cansado deberías dejarme en el suelo.

—Estoy cansado —reafirmó—, pero también estoy feliz. No todos los días Mina Ashido te pide que seas su novio —sonrió.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho

Subir las escaleras fue más complicado, intentaba hacerlo rememorando todas las veces que había subido por ellas. Si caían sería sólo su maldita culpa. Finalmente llegaron sin caer a las habitaciones y cuando Kirishima fue a decirle algo, Mina lo hizo callar, recordándole que los demás estaban durmiendo. Así que no le quedó de otra que comenzar a susurrar.  
Todavía quedaba por recorrer hasta su habitación.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral al cuarto de Kirishima, fue Mina quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Esto es un secuestro? —sonrió. Él la miró por un instante, soltando una risa incrédula.

—No lo es si hasta has abierto y cerrado la puerta —le recordó.

—Aún así debería estar en mi cama —dijo cuando él la recostó. Kirishima no le prestó mucha atención, si quería irse podía ir moviéndose ya. Pero estaba seguro de que realmente ella no quería hacerlo, se le notaba en la cara. Eso lo ponía contento.

—No creo que haya otro lugar en el que quieras estar.

Kirishima comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba, no se había puesto pijama como ella para ir a ver la película. Aunque tampoco es que usara. Apartó las pesas que habían quedado al borde de la cama haciéndolas girar con el pie, y cuando volvió a mirar a Mina ya estaba recostada en las sábanas.

Bueno, no planeaba irse y para él eso estaba más que bien.

Cuando fue a acostarse a su lado, apartó toda la ropa de cama, incluyendo la sábana. Ponerse eso sería un suicidio, considerando que todavía se conservaba algo del calor de todo el día.

Estando acostado, lo primero que hizo fue acariciarle la mejilla y besarla.

—Es cierto —murmuró ella abrazándolo por los hombros. De inmediato Kirishima la acercó un poco más por la cintura—, no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar.

Mina volvió a besarlo, esta vez por un largo rato. Hasta que se alejó y le dio uno pequeño en la nariz.

—Buenas noches.

Ashido se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y puso la mano sobre la suya que ahora estaba sobre su abdomen.

—Buenas noches —susurró él de vuelta, moviéndose un poco para descansar su cabeza en el hueco entre su oreja y hombro.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, sacando una linda risa de la chica. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era eso, estar junto a ella, abrazados, sabiendo que iba a tener a esa fabulosa chica que lo había inspirado cerca, fuera por el tiempo que fuera.

A la única que quería y querría por siempre —con completa seguridad— sería a Mina Ashido.

[ V ]

Iida no dejaba de gritar de un lado a otro, jamás había visto tanto estrés en una sola persona. Y por un reproductor DVD. Bostezó largamente y de reojo vio llegar a Ochako. Le parecía no haberla visto en todo el día ayer, y eso que se la pasó en la sala hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Después llegó Katsuki. Los dos ignoraron a Iida.

En realidad, él único que estaba prestando atención a sus reclamos era Izuku.

—¡Sabía que iba a pasar esto!—indicó al aparato.

Lo que le llamaba la atención era que seguía gritando, pero aún no se dignaba a apagar el cacharro.

—Tranquilo, Iida...

—No, debo hablar con Kirishima y Ashido...

Entonces decidió intervenir. Se acercó sonriendo y detuvo al presidente cortándole el paso.

—Sero, a un lado, por favor.

—Venga, presi—sonrió—. ¿Por qué no simplemente apagamos el DVD y lo dejamos así? Sé que tus ideales —o lo que sea— no te lo permiten, pero creo que sólo fue un error por parte de ellos. ¡Y es sábado, con menos calor que ayer! Es un gran día. Sé que no lo volverán a hacer, te lo prometo.

Iida lo miró, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—D-debo...

—Amigo, eres el presidente y agradecemos todos tus esfuerzos, pero no por eso te vas a llevar todos los problemas, el estrés y el trabajo —siguió intentando convencerlo. Por la respuesta dudosa del de lentes iba por buen camino—. Y como dije, seguro fue un accidente.

Midoriya volvió a aparecer en escena. Cuando lo miró, más allá del chico, vio que Katsuki se acercaba al sofá justo frente a ellos. Uraraka salía de la cocina con una taza en la mano y un sándwich en la otra.

—Vamos, Iida, desayunemos antes.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, tengo mucha hambre—sonrió, apoyando a Izuku.

El presidente frunció el ceño, pero finalmente cedió.

—¡¿Quieren salir de la puta pantalla ya?!—se escuchó a la par de las voces en el televisor, ahora encendido. Los tres se giraron hacia Bakugou, que los miraba con su expresión de muéranse de siempre—¡No me dejan ver una mierda!

Izuku sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a arrastrar a Iida con él. El de lentes volvió a la carga, esta vez quejándose del vocabulario de Bakugou, pidiéndole que se moderara aunque fuese un poco. Fue ignorado, como de costumbre.

Sero miró todo con cara de estar alucinando patatas un poco. Antes de que el rubio de quirk explosivo le gritara de nuevo, se apartó, dejándole la completa visión de la pantalla del televisor.

—¡Hey! —sonrió Uraraka disponiéndose a sentarse en el mismo sofá que Katsuki— Escuché que Mina consiguió una película de terror anoche. Deberías ponerla, Bakugou.

Él chasqueó la lengua, mirándola de mala manera.

—¡Cierra la boca, no tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices!

—Vengaa, no seas malo...

—¡No!

—Vamos—murmuró la chica—. ¡No me digas que te dan miedo!

—¡Que te calles, no me dan miedo!—gruñó, cambiando la configuración. De inmediato apareció el menú del reproductor y puso la única película que aparecía con furia— ¡Vaya estupidez! ¡A mí me iban a dar miedo, ja!

Hanta hizo una mueca, sobre todo al ver a Ochako reír. No lo comprendía, después de mucho tiempo a la chica le importaba una mierda el temperamento de su compañero y lo trataba como a cualquiera. Si era sincero, daba un poco de miedo.

Decidió por ir por algo de comer también. Los sábados eran cero organización y comían a la hora que les venía en gana, igual que se levantaban cuando querían. Aunque Iida reclamaba por eso de comer en otro lugar que no fuera la mesa, como Uraraka en ese preciso momento, realmente no podía hacer mucho contra diecinueve personas. O menos, Momo, Todoroki y Tokoyami siempre usaban la mesa y algunos de cuando en cuando le hacían el gusto al presidente para evitarle malos ratos.

Antes de seguir miró un momento la escalera. Algo le decía que pasaría un buen rato hasta que vieran a Kirishima y Mina.

Sonrió y siguió su camino.  
Tenían sus más sinceras felicidades.

—¿Seguro que no te dan miedo...?

—¡No seas ridícula, cara redonda!


End file.
